Brooke Thorne
Dodger, also known as PressHeartToContinue, is a friend of the Yogscast, part of Polaris Network and is currently dating Sam Thorne. She is a Youtuber who maintains two channels, PressHeartToContinue and DexterityBonus. Main Channel (PressHeartToContinue) Her main channel, PressHeartToContinue is used for Gaming News, which she uploads every Saturday; she also has Let's Plays such as Lucius and Borderlands 2, which Dodger uploads periodically. Side Channel (DexterityBonus) Dodger's side channel, DexterityBonus, is used for her vlog show, Coffeh Time in which she drinks coffee (or other beverages such as, Tea and Red Bull as well as Mountain Dew and Root Beer on special occasions) and talks about her day. She is often joined by her friends, once being joined for coffee by Hannah. Quotes *"I'd like a burger, extra jizzum." *"Trolls are actually hornets." *"I don't really need to work on our relationship right now...is that wrong to say?" *I had to get a man to do this job, don't tell anybody." *"Then I have to like...pull it out." *"It's mostly just cats and butt jokes on this channel." (When vlogging on DexterityBonus) *"Life is about fun and randomness. Do something random today!" *"It's just ships.....ships everywhere!" *"Hey Guys! It's Coffeh Time!" *"Your sisters are hot fap fap fap﻿!" (When Strippin did a video with his sisters) *"Wear protection!" Let's Plays Current *Borderlands 2 w/ Tirinei (Her Cousin) *1-Cup *STREAM Finished/Hiatus *FTL: Faster Than Light *Lucius *The Testament of Sherlock Holmes *They Bleed Pixels *Dead Space *Sherlock Holmes Vs Jack The Ripper *Dead Space 3 w/ Jesse Cox *Always Remember Me *Long Live The Queen *Magical Diary *OFF Trivia *She is a Host of The Co-Optional Podcast with Jesse Cox and TotalBiscuit. *She first appeared "in the Yogiverse" on one of Simon and Lewis's Vlogs of their first trip to America where they visited her and Husky for some coffee. *She owns two cats, one called Sherlock (referred to as SherlockCat) and the most recent addition, Watson (referred to as WatsonKitty, despite being Female). *Coffee is her favourite beverage. *She plays Aggie in Polaris' comedy show, "Broken Quest". *She loves Plants Vs Zombies. *She hosts the Daily Byte (Polaris' News Show), Mobile Countdown (Polaris' Mobile Games review show) and Friend Zone (Polaris' Talk show). *Her real name is Brooke Leigh Lawson. *Due to Dodger being on almost every show on Polaris, Polaris is occasionally joked as "Dodger's third channel" on the Co-Optional Podcast. *She has Synesthesia, more specifically Ordinal Linguistic Personification. *She is currently dating Sam Thorne. *She is lactose intolerant. *Her favorite super power is shape-shifting. *On the 14th episode of The TGS Podcast, Dodger ate a pack of Jaffa Cakes with the best before date being 1272, whether this was just a mis-print or it was actually from the medieval age, this goes down as one of the most memorable moments in the podcast's history. *She was born on August 6th 1987. *Dodger is known to be a big fan of the BBC Sherlock TV Series as well as Sherlock Holmes in general. Despite this, it is unknown whether she has played the mobile game, Sherlock the Network. *She believes in ghosts. *Her favourite ice-cream flavour is pistachio. Gallery Stripper.jpg|The first photo Sam and Dodger posted on the internet of them together. Dodgin.jpg|The second photo Sam and Dodger posted on the internet of them together. Category:People Category:Non-Yogscast Category:YouTube Category:Polaris Category:Associates